Happy Birthday, Matthew
by whitetyger123
Summary: It's Canada day! And don't even say you didn't know that.


Canada barely blinked as he woke up on July first. Sure it was his birthday, but it was a false hope to think the person he wanted to wish him a happy birthday would. Matthew was happy his citizens cared so much, but it wasn't as nice as when a certain southern neighbour remembered about him for his birthday.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Matthew perked up before stopping himself. It was probably just Francis coming to molest him saying it was a 'gift'.

Holding out a giant sunflower, Ivan smiled at seeing the closest nation to him in size. "Happy birthday, comrade! I have gotten you a present in hopes of you joining with Mother Russia!"

Smiling with fear, Matthew stuttered. "W-Well, thank you Russia, b-but I still don't want to become one with you. I hope you'll understand." An upset Russia was a scary Russia, but hopefully he would accept Matthew's excuse.

Grin falling a degree, Ivan nodded. "Just remember it is always an option. Have a good birthday!" He left, going back where he came, through a series of tunnels and secret passageways. Turning to the right, the large man disappeared behind a small bush.

Shivering from the disappearance of the oppressive aura, Matthew closed his door behind him. There was a small meeting on his birthday since the rest of the nations didn't seem to feel that it was important enough to reschedule it. Oh well, at least Ivan remembered him. At least he wasn't completely invisible.

Walking into the meeting room, France smiled as he saw the nation he was looking for. "Matthieu! Glad to see you!" He gave the invisible nation a hug, and then handed him a blood red rose. "Happy birthday, mon petit chou!"

Blushing as a hand slipped down to his butt and squeezed, Canada took the rose. "M-Merci Papa." Well, he didn't expect this much attention, but other than being molested it was nice to have attention on his birthday. "But I should sit down for the meeting..."

Seeing the scene between the two nations, England looked down to his crumpet and cup of tea. Well, he hadn't eaten the crumpet yet... Standing up, he smiled as he handed it to the curly-haired nation. "Happy birthday." Well, at least he tried.

Sitting at the table, America tried balancing his paper on a pen. "Hey, look at this awesome trick!" He said right before it fell off. "Oh well, it was still awesome." Way more cool than this meeting was going to be.

Accepting the single scone, Canada smiled and thanked Arthur before looking over to America. All he wanted was for him to say something, but that was almost like waiting for an alien invasion.

Sneaking into the meeting room, Prussia made his way to Canada's chair. He had ditched West back at the lobby, or else he wouldn't have been allowed inside since he wasn't a nation anymore. "Hey, Canada! Happy Birthday! I got you an awesome present! Because I'm awesome, and I give awesome presents. But there was a dog, and it rained, and with the piano... well let's just say that it's not very awesome anymore."

Canada blushed even more at all the attention he was receiving. For being invisible, a lot of people seemed to take notice of him today. "Thank you for the thought Gilbert. But maybe we should let the meeting start..."

"Yeah, let's start so we can get this over with. I have things to do today." America said from his chair. Let's see, there was planning for his birthday, keeping communists out, thinking about his birthday, keeping terrorists out, and... oh right, telling people about his birthday!

Sitting down between Gilbert and Francis, Canada made sure he was as comfortable as he would get between the two nations. He didn't have much to do, so Matthew listened passively as America ranted on about his birthday in three days.

"And then there will be this big explosion like BLAHHSHAYYD and everyone will be like AHHHHH and it will be totally cool!" America finished, starting on his third burger. "You are all invited, of course, because you all totally want to wish me a happy birthday."

The meeting continued as Matthew wallowed in self-pity. Sure he was used to being forgotten, but with everyone else suddenly wishing him a happy birthday, how could the northern nation not hope for Alfred to follow suit? Still, he was so wrapped up in his own birthday -that Matthew had purchased a present for months in advance- that he would never say anything in other years. Why would this one be different?

Canada barely realized that the short meeting was over until all the nations had gone except America and Japan. Smiling politely as Kiku came up to him, he asked. "Hello Kiku, how are you?"

"I am good, Canada-san. I just wanted to wish you a good birthday." The Asian nation gave a small bow, before leaving.

Smiling until Japan was gone, Canada then sighed. Well, at least he was remembered this year. "Come on Kumakichi, we're going home now." He said to his bear before moving to the leave the room. America was still there, which was strange since he was normally one of the first to leave.

Walking to the door as well, America smiled. "Hey, don't forget my birthday, ok? There will be so many fireworks and stuff." They made their way down a hallway, before they had to go different ways. "Oh, and," He kissed the northern nation on the cheek, smiling. "Happy birthday."

Smiling widely with a large pink blush, Matthew beamed. "Thank you Alfred." That one small kiss made his hundred and forty third birthday the best one yet.

* * *

Happy Canada day, all you awesome Canadians out there! And for everyone else... happy Thursday? Anyway, just to let you all know, schoolgirl-cheesesculpture will be leaving to Quebec, and totally ditching me. Meaning that we might not be posting as many stories for the summer. Bye!


End file.
